Progression
by Incensio Lady
Summary: The progression of Nick, Connor and Stephen's relationship and all the moments in between. NickConnorStephen
1. 001 First Kiss

Author: Nox  
Fandom: Primeval  
Pairing: Nick/Connor/Stephen  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: The progression of Nick, Connor and Stephen's relationship.  
A.N. From the Prompt Table of the TimesforThree community on LiveJournal.

* * *

Nick was watching the first time Stephen kissed Connor. 

Nick had had him flush against the wall, spine pressed into the wood and head thrown back as Nick kissed his throat.

Then Connor had walked in, slamming the door behind him and had frozen at the sight. Nick had looked at him, desire evident in his grin and Stephen had smiled back and pushed off the wall. Connor still hadn't moved as Stephen walked towards him and still didn't move as Stephen slipped a hand against his neck to cup his jaw.

Connor had just shivered as Stephen turned his face up to meet his own. Stephen had paused for a moment, giving Connor the chance to pull away, Connor had just looked up at him, pupils dilated and Stephen had grinned and leant in, plucking at Connor's lip with his before flicking his tongue into that warm mouth. He was met with a hesitant touch of tongue against his as Connor's mouth opened beneath him.

Stephen flicked his tongue up against Connor's palate and Connor groaned into his mouth, low and gasping and Stephen pulled away.

Stephen was watching the first time Nick kissed Connor.

Stephen had just pulled back and Connor's mouth was pink and flushed and wet and Nick threaded his fingers through the long brown strands of Connor's hair and pulled his mouth against his own.

The press of lips was hard and demanding and Nick smiled into the kiss as Connor's mouth fell open easily under the pressure. Nick's free hand slid down Connor's side to grip at his hip, pulling him closer as Stephen moved behind Connor and grinned at Nick over his shoulder.

Connor bucked into Nick as Stephen's tongue flicked against his neck and Nick tightened his hold on his hip as he finally pulled their mouths apart and groaned.


	2. 026 Waiting and Hoping

Connor woke slowly, the remembrance of the night before appearing as he slowly rose to full awareness and he smiled internally. The aches burning in his muscles and the sharp sting of the possessive bite on his hip fell better then anything.

Connor began to open his eyes and then froze, last night, he paused for a moment with an internal shiver, last night had been Nick and Stephen's idea but no promises had been made, Connor had no idea what would happen when he opened his eyes.

Would they be finished with him, throwing him out as soon as he woke? Would it be comfortable but not repeated? Or would, please god, they ask him to stay? Connor hoped like hell for the last option but knew he had very little chance.

He opened his eyes and immediately felt lips press against his own and sighed into Nick's kiss. He felt another body press against his back and grinned at Nick as he pulled away.

Connor turned his head and captured Stephen's mouth in a light kiss as Nick trailed fingers down his side. Stephen grinned as they broke for air and fluttered his eyelashes at Nick.

"Can I keep him?"

Connor beamed as Nick leant over him to kiss Stephen, fingers still stroking his chest.


	3. 017 Cuddling

Stephen had always watched Connor, a little covertly, from the first time he saw him. There was just something about his open eyes and bright smile that made Stephen want to pin him to a bed. He also didn't fail to notice the glances Nick would throw at Connor as he was curled over a computer screen, face lit but he glow.

Stephen had always imagined that Connor would be all bright energy, moving from one thing to the other, finger tips always skimming, lips always moving.

Stephen had imagined he would never be quiet, half words and gasps always spilling from his lips as he arched and shivered.

Stephen had imagined he would be awkward at first, not knowing where to touch, hesitant and light when he did, allowing Nick and himself to guide him.

What Stephen had never imagined was the feeling of Connor cuddling up against him, arm thrown over his shoulders and legs between his as he slept.


	4. 013 Staying Up Late

Nick leant back in his chair, bandaged foot up on the table as he glanced at his watch. Two am. They should have been back by now, he frowned.

He had sprained his ankle as they sloshed through the mud at the latest anomaly site and had been sent home, with much protestation, but Stephen promised to get Connor and himself home by midnight so he had conceded. And now they were late.

He willed the tight clenching in his gut to cease as the told himself they were just late. He glanced at his phone again as if expecting a missed call to suddenly appear.

A jingle of keys and Connor's lighthearted laugh sounded on the front step as the door unlocked and Nick flung himself out of the chair, carefully balanced on his good ankle and hobbled towards the door.

Dried mud flaked over the floor as he grasped at Steven's jacket, hands sliding across his chest and arms checking for injuries. He then moved to Connor who grinned and pressed into the questing hands as Stephen helped him shove Nick inside and close the door.

Nick sighed in relief as he leant against Stephen, then his eyes narrowed and he stood up straight.

"You're two hours late." Stephen looked at Connor who started laughing.

"Nick I know it was muddy out there, but do you really think we both got this covered just walking through it?"

Nick finally took in their appearances properly, both men were covered in black mud, most dry but with the occasional sticky wet patch where it had been thicker, it was in their hair and on their faces and absolutely coated all of their clothing.

Connor noted Nick's dawning understanding and helpfully supplied.

"We got bogged. It took us almost two hours to dig the car out."

Nick shook his head and laughed before looking them both up and down and gesturing up the bathroom.

"Shower, now."

Stephen leant in and kissed him before handing him the crutches that had been left leaning against the wall when Nick had come inside.

"You should go to bed, it's late. We'll join you when we're clean."

Nick smiled and watched his two mud streaked lovers fight over the first shower before hobbling into the bedroom.


	5. 003 Singing Along With The Radio

Connor always sang along to the radio, whenever there was music playing it was impossible for him to be quiet. Both Nick and Stephen had noted this and it become a bit of a competition between the two of them as to who could distract him from his singing the most and for the longest.

Nick was winning at the moment after a conversation about the habits of one of the latest creatures they had come across had kept Connor occupied for ten minutes. Before that Stephen had been first after turning him non verbal for 5 minutes with a shoulder rub.

They decided it was a draw when between them they'd kept Connor distracted for a full two hours with the latest hits playing in the background.


	6. 007 A Stolen Kiss

They were always so careful in public, making sure not to touch too long or stand too close, so any kisses they had were secret, stolen.

The kiss Nick had given Stephen as he lay in the grass, gloriously alive after being thrown aside by a creature, Connor's eyes furiously darting around keeping watch for the others.

The kiss Stephen had given to Nick, cheeky and teasing behind a tree in the forest before pulling away and walking off smirking.

The kiss Connor had given Nick, exuberant and elated from discovery, it was quick and shallow, shielded by the bulk of the car.

The kiss Nick had given to Connor, alone in the corridor, desperate and clutching when for a few short hours they thought they had lost Stephen.

The kisses Connor pecked on Stephen's cheek whenever the others turned their backs, light and affectionate.

The kiss Stephen gave Connor the first time he feared for his life, Connor shaking in his arms as Nick held them both.

Stolen moments and secret kisses that they held onto as one of them fell apart where they couldn't touch or were taken to a hospital where they weren't the next of kin.


	7. 009 Sleeping In

Stephen wasn't sure when sleeping in became part of their regular Sunday mornings. They'd lay curled up together until ten or eleven in the morning, sometimes asleep, sometimes just lying there enjoying the warmth of three bodies and the closeness.

Stephen was never one to sleep in, so he's wake up sometimes hours before the others and just lie there watching as Nick stirred in his sleep or Connor mumbled at the light and burrowed deeper into the pillow.

And then he'd get bored and he's start his Sunday morning game, seeing what he could do to Nick or Connor before they'd wake. He'd start light, dragging his fingers over whoever was closest which this morning was Connor.

His fingers lightly touched Connor's shoulder, running along the lines of the newly acquired muscles before stroking up his neck and along the curve of his ear.

Connor mumbled something incoherent into the pillow but didn't wake.

Stephen smiled and leant down, gently kissing up Connor's neck to his earlobe and teasing it with his tongue.

Connor twitched and stirred a little but as Stephen pulled back he settled back into sleep.

A wicked grin crossed Stephen's face as he lent back down and kissed Connor's neck again, this time with his tongue flicking out tasting the slightly sweaty flesh. As Connor still didn't wake Stephen bit down lightly, and sucked softly on the skin.

Connor moaned breathily and turned towards Stephen as he released his neck. He looked up at Stephen a little sleepily before kissing him.

"You woke me up." He accused, Stephen just grinned at him unrepentantly and flicked his eyes over at Nick.

"Nick's still asleep." Connor grinned and together they flung themselves sideways onto Nick who yelped and fell out of bed.

Nick woke up on the floor with Connor and Stephen above him laughing uproariously.


	8. 023 Dinner For Three

In the early days, just as Nick and Stephen was becoming Nick, Stephen and Connor strange things showed the adjustment.

Nick could not cook, he burned things, hard things, simple things, Nick was the reason take-out was invented. Stephen wasn't much better so whenever they were together dinner was take-out. Chinese, Italian, Thai, Mexican, Nick had take-out menus from every place that delivered within a 20 minute radius.

The first time Connor had joined them Nick had ordered and so used to ordering just for himself and Stephen he only ordered enough for two.

The look of hurt on Connor's face as they lay out the food was obvious and Nick's stomach clenched. He quickly assured him that he'd ordered for two because he wasn't very hungry. Connor had given him a disbelieving look and Nick had eaten what Stephen and Connor left.

Later that night Nick woke up with his stomach rumbling and extraditing himself from the knot of arms and legs on the bed wandered down to the kitchen.

That's how where Connor found him, five minutes later staring at the scrambled eggs in the saucepan which were stubbornly refusing to scramble.

Connor had laughed at him and grabbed the spatula out of his hand, scraping the egg mess into the trash before pulling fresh eggs from the fridge.

Connor smiled and kissed him as he finished the eggs and pushed his plate away a little sheepishly.

"Next time just remember to order dinner for three."


	9. 018 Making The Bed

Nick liked to have the bed made, so it became Stephen's and Connor's newest game to make him mess it up again, as soon after it was made as possible.

It took Nick almost two weeks to figure out that it was the mornings when he managed to make the bed that Connor or Stephen would start running their hands up his chest, or kiss him, pressing their bodies against his. They'd trail their fingers over his shoulders and onto his chest, flicking at the buttons and at his nipples through the cotton. Connor would kiss him in that breathtakingly eager way he had and Nick would melt. He could so rarely resist and by the time they had climbed back out of bed and cleaned up they were usually late and he didn't have time to make the bed again.

He figured he'd play their game and so he had started to make the bed on the mornings when they really didn't have time, but two missed classes and a morning faculty meeting convinced him not to try again.


	10. 002 Meeting The Family

Coming out to Abby was almost as nerve-racking as meeting the family. Which they thanked god none of them had to do, seeing as the only family they had was Stephen's distant cousin and Connor's interfering aunt who he was glad to keep as far out of his life as possible.

Telling Abby wasn't something they had been planning to do but Connor was spending almost every night with them and she was really starting to ask questions. She had started by making subtle inquisitions about a girlfriend but when Connor hadn't confirmed it she had gotten curious.

That curiosity was why Connor was standing on her doorstep with Nick and Stephen, stomach clenching in fear. Stephen squeezed his shoulder as he raised his hand to unlock the door.

Abby was on the couch when Connor got to the top of the stairs and she looked surprised as Nick and Stephen followed him up. She frowned as he stopped walking and just stood in the middle of the room.

Connor swallowed heavily as he shifted under Abby's curious gaze. He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, gathering his courage.

"Uh Abby, you asked me where I go every night and I said I don't have a girlfriend." Connor paused and Abby nodded, confused gaze flicking over Nick and Stephen as they came up to stand either side of Connor in support.

"Well I don't…have a girlfriend that is…but I have." He paused before blurting it out quickly. "I have Nick and Stephen."

Abby stared at them silently for a few long moments in which Connor's heart froze and his stomach dropped.

She glanced at Stephen and then at Nick before breaking out in an amused smile. She looked at Nick before speaking.

"Allison I presume?"

Stephen blushed and Connor laughed, partly in pure relief and partly at the confused look on Nick's face.


	11. 021 Making Dinner

After Nick had found out Connor could cook eggs he started pestering him for other things. Could he cook pasta? Yes. How about a good steak? Yes. What about stir-fry? Yes.

Being the only one in the house who could cook Connor had been appointed official chef and making dinner became his chore.

It worked out though, Connor would sit back and watch as Nick and Stephen washed the dishes and did the washing and vacuumed and they started eating something that wasn't from a carton.

He'd had to ban them from the kitchen thought, Nick picked at the ingredients, eating dry noodles and uncooked veggies until shooed out and Stephen either just found Connor in an apron irresistibly sexy or he just liked to see how often he could distract him. He'd run out of or burnt more than a few ingredients before he'd learnt to ban them both while he was cooking.

Connor had never really enjoyed cooking, it was a chore, not his least favorite but not really something he'd liked. But cooking for Nick and Stephen as they reached around him to steal peas or squeeze his ass was something he could get used to.


	12. 005 First Glance

It had been lust at first glance for Stephen, when he had glanced over his shoulder as he and Nick walked to the office to see the man trip over himself as he spoke to them.

That first glance showed him Connor's wavy brown hair that Stephen knew now was a soft as it looked and just as he's imagined in that first moment just as fun to tangle his fingers in and tug Connor's head back to expose his neck.

That first glance had shown him Connor's lithe body, long and lightly muscled that Stephen loved to have wrapped around his own, or to watch wrapped around Nick.

That first glance had shown him Connor's boundless energy and enthusiasm, even after running after them and falling over Connor was still bright and energetic. A quality Stephen rather enjoyed when that energy and enthusiasm was focused on him.

That first glance showed him Connor's blatant disregard for societies' norms, a quality for which he thanks god every day.

Nick's impression of Connor on first glance was of another irritating student who wanted his attention and was to be sent as far away as possible.

It was the second glance that caught Nick as he looked back and saw Connor smile.


	13. 022 In The Emergency Room

Nick winced as the doctor injected the local anesthetic into his forehead. They were pretty sure he didn't have a concussion but the collision with the tree had split his skin open just above his left eyebrow.

The doctor moved to put the needle down and Nick caught a glance of Stephen and Connor sitting in the waiting room. Connor was twitching, there was no other word for it, he was constantly moving, constantly talking and Stephen looked about ready to knock him out.

This wasn't Stephen's first trip to the emergency room with Nick, Nick had a habit of causing himself numerous small injuries. Cutting himself with a knife opening his mail had been an interesting one as the doctors said he'd only just missed the bone. When he'd knocked himself out trying to reach something at the top of his bookcase they'd had two days of Nick's dizziness and vomiting before the concussion settled down.

He pulled Connor into a seat next to him and stroked his hair.

"Calm down."

"But he's bleeding."

Stephen sighed and leant back into the hard plastic chair as Connor got up to pace again. Connor would get used to it eventually, right now Stephen just had to not add another head wound to their count.


	14. 015 Around A Campfire

The anomaly site was cold, really cold and the cold weather gear wasn't enough.

Nick shivered inside his jacket as he looked over the weather maps. He felt Stephen shift behind him as he looked over Nick's shoulder.

"There's not been a single day over freezing here for more then three weeks. No reptile is going to come through from tropical Jurassic to freezing England, most of the mammals would probably stay put as well." Nick nodded in agreement as he surreptitiously leant back into Stephen's warmth.

There was a crashing in the brush to their right and they were immediately on their feet. Stephen was opening his mouth to call one of the soldiers when Connor stumbled out from behind a bush, arms loaded with wood.

Nick stalked over to him as Stephen laughed.

"What do you think you were doing?" Nick accused as he looked Connor over, searching for injuries. Connor just looked confused and hefted his pile of wood.

"Collecting firewood, it's cold." Nick sighed as Stephen snickered in the background.

"Anything could be out there." Connor's face fell and he looked sheepish.

"Sorry."

Nick just shook his head and looked at Stephen who just kept laughing.


	15. 010 Dealing With Paperwork

Nick stared blankly at his desk. Paperwork. He hated paperwork, which is why there were now several overdue piles of it stacked on his desk. It wasn't even important paperwork, just the normal everyday version generated by the University bureaucracy. The same bureaucracy that was demanding, in increasingly shrill tones, all of its paperwork returned.

He could have been home hours ago Nick mused as he scribbled his signature on the dotted line, he moved the page to the completed pile and eyed the still mountainous to do pile. He sighed again, he'd still be here for hours yet.

He had just picked up the next page as the door cracked open and two heads peaked around the frame.

Connor and Stephen slid into the office and closed the door behind them. Stephen paused at the door and did something that made a shiver run down Nick's spine, he'd never figured out how Stephen jammed the office door shut, it was as effective as any lock.

Stephen smiled predatorily at him and Connor grinned as they came around both sides of the desk, trapping him.

Nick exhaled sharply at the look on Stephen's face and stuttered.

"Paperwork."

Stephen just kept smiling as he leant down to kiss Nick's neck and Connor started fiddling with his shirt buttons.

Nick took a deep breath that shuddered as Stephen bit down and tried again.

"I…I have to finish this paperwork."

Stephen pulled his chair out from the desk so Connor could kneel in front of him. Nick let out a shaky breath as Connor looked up at him with a cheeky smile. Stephen's hands came around his chest to unbutton his shirt as Connor's hands trailed up his thighs and all thoughts of work vanished from Nick's mind.


	16. 008 Starlight

A.N. If you wonder is I got the stuff about Connor's parents from canon, don't, I pulled it out of my ass.

Connor used to wish on stars. He'd stand out in the cold of dusk and wait for that first star to appear in the blue-black sky and he'd make his wish.

He'd been doing it since before he could remember. He used to wish for toys and bikes and games and then when he was twelve every night he'd stand outside and with for his parents back.

He was fourteen when he stopped wishing, finally accepting that a wish on a star could not bring his parents back.

He'd believed so clearly that that acceptance had almost been worse then loosing them in the first place.

Connor has started again after he had met Nick and Stephen. He had wished for them, it had been halfhearted, almost mocking, as if he were daring it to come true.

And then it had, he'd always wondered a little about Nick and Stephen, but he had never believed they'd want him.

When Stephen had kissed him he couldn't breathe and when Nick kissed him he couldn't stand.

That evening after that first time Connor had stood in the starlight and made another wish.

Please don't let it stop.


	17. 014 Covered In Chocolate

Connor was baking when Stephen poked his head into the kitchen, or at least he was trying to.

Nick was sitting on the bench holding a mixing bowl in his lap.

Connor was leaning against an opposite bench, streaks of chocolate icing across his cheek and a scowl on his face.

As Stephen watched Nick dipped a finger into the icing before licking it, very thoroughly, clean. Stephen leant heavily against the doorframe as he watched Connor's hand twitch before grasping the bench harder.

Nick and Connor's attention was still focused on each other as Stephen entered the room. He sidled up to Connor before kissing his cheek, his tongue tracking a line of chocolate. He grinned as Connor shuddered, still glaring at Nick.

Stephen held up Connor's hand, contemplating it, before finally curling his tongue around a streak of chocolate on Connor's ring finger. He smiled as Connor's head dropped back and he moaned.

Then Connor swore and tackled Stephen into the bench, kissing him forcefully.

Nick grinned triumphantly from his seat on the bench before putting the bowl down and slipping off.

He gripped Connor's hips as he and Stephen broke for air. He pressed a kiss into Connor's chocolate sticky neck and commented.

"I won."

Connor just scowled at him.

"What did you win?"

Nick's eyes darted back to the bowl of chocolate icing before adopting an innocent grin.

"Seeing as your cake didn't get made, it would be wasteful to not use all that icing for something useful."

Stephen's eyes lit up and he turned his smile on Connor. Connor sighed and shot Nick a rebellious look before turning, scooping up the bowl and darting towards the bedroom, Nick and Stephen chasing after him.


	18. 004 A Summer's Night

A heat wave had hit London and the temperatures had soared.

Connor stumbled into Nick's house, flopped onto the couch and lifted his shirt up off his stomach, fanning air into the space. He groaned, it was hot, and sticky and close and Nick's air conditioning didn't work, Connor didn't want to move an inch.

Connor was about ready to write the day off as worthless when Stephen wandered out of the kitchen naked apart from a wet cloth he lay over his shoulders.

Connor sat up abruptly as Stephen smiled at him and ran the cloth over his lithe, tanned chest. He swallowed as Stephen leant against the doorway, his body angled towards him.

"Hot tonight isn't it?" Stephen asked, body arching as he stretched against the doorway.

Connor stifled a moan as Stephen trailed the cloth across his belly and his thigh, his body turned to give Connor the perfect view. Connor twitched as Stephen's mouth lifted in a seductive smile as the cloth moved up to his nipples, leaving wet trails that turned them into hard nubs.

Connor slid off the couch, legs shaking slightly as he walked towards Stephen. He stopped just shy of touching him as Stephen continued to trail the cloth across himself.

Connor reached out a hand to follow the path of the cloth, knuckles brushing against nipples as Stephen let out a breathy exhalation and his hand stuttered in its movement.

He leant in a little, the sweaty cloth of his clothing brushing lightly against Stephen's over-sensitised flesh, the untucked tails of his shirt flitting against the tip of Stephen's cock as Connor moved in and captured the next moan with his lips.

Connor kissed against Stephen's neck as he trailed his hands down Stephen's flanks, gripping his hips and running his thumbs in the hollows. He leant down, kissing Stephen's chest, tasting sweat and the smell of the wet cotton. He could feel the muscles of Stephen's stomach jump as his lips trailed lower, fingers still tracing Stephen's hips as he lowered himself to his knees.

Stephen looked down at Connor, sweaty and rumpled, dark eyes looking up at him and he groaned. God he loved summer nights.


	19. 006 Stolen Moments

They stole their moments together, in between marking tests, running classes, attending classes there was not a terrible amount of time left for them to spend together and the anomalies took up far too much of that. So spending time together always left something else pushed into the background, they'd be sitting together having dinner and Nick's unmarked papers would be pushed onto the lounge.

Sex often meant Stephen would be up preparing for a grant application or Connor would be awake at four in the morning finishing an assignment.

And all over the top of it the massive amount of work associated with the anomalies was always hanging over them.

Every moment of every day they should have been doing something else. Pushing things to the last minute and occasionally beyond, they stole moments, hording them as their ability to push things away disappeared as the crises came.

But they could never regret the anomalies, because they, for all they frustration and pain and time consumption were what had brought them together. Nick and Stephen had been missing something before they became Nick, Stephen and Connor and they, however much they hated having to steal their moments together, could not hate what had brought them together in the first place.


	20. 020 Skating

Connor for all his occasional clumsy awkwardness could skate, before his mother had died she'd taken him out on the ice every winter, leading him as he leant to turn and race and spin.

It was what he had used to remember her, he'd go out on the ice every winter and he could almost feel her there with him, her bright smile as he landed a difficult spin, the bright green parker she had worn every winter in his memory.

His first winter with Nick and Stephen he wasn't sure what to say, what they would think of his ritual, so he'd just gone out by himself late in the evening, when the ice was empty and they were asleep.

He'd thought he was fooling them, he'd been careful not to wake them and he thought he was quiet but he must have been wrong, because as he spun on the ice two figures flashed in his vision. As he let his arms out for balance the two figures became Stephen and Nick lacing their skates at the edge of the ring.

Connor pushed off and glided over to them, a blush heating his cheeks. Stephen was just finishing tying his skate as he stopped in front of them and he looked up at him.

"We thought we'd come and skate with you tonight." Stephen said breezily, before standing up and reaching a hand down to help Nick.

Connor's heart started beating again and he smiled brightly and a little wetly at Stephen and Nick. Stephen returned the smile before yanking Nick to his feet. Nick flailed, clutching at Stephen's hand and shoulder as Stephen laughed.

Stephen pushed them both out onto the rink and Connor twisted on the ice, feet shifting easily underneath him so he was moving backwards, facing Nick. Stephen slid gracefully even as Nick floundered and clutched at his hand and Connor laughed, surprised.

"God Nick, you're from Glasgow, how can you not know how to skate?"

Nick just scowled and then his eyes went wide as Stephen let him go and Nick windmilled for a moment before his feet went out from under him and he landed on the ice. He glared as Stephen just laughed and raced off across the rink, Connor in hot pursuit.


	21. 027 Movie Night

Movie night was something Connor had done with Tom and Duncan. Every Thursday night they'd watch a movie or one of the TV shows from their collections, they'd order pizza and sit there laughing together and discussing conspiracy theories.

But Tom was dead now and conspiracy theories held no more interest for him. Connor knew conspiracies, he was part of one and sitting alone with Duncan hurt like hell.

Connor stumbled in the front door of Nick's house and closed it behind him, leaning against its solid bulk as a sob worked its way out of his chest. He turned his face up to the ceiling, the first tear rolling down the side of his face before the second joined it to finally plop onto his shoulder.

Connor slid down the door to sit, his knees pulled up against his chest and tears rolling down his face as he hugged himself. Sobs shook his tight frame as he buried his face in his knees and the tears soaked into his pants.

When Nick had heard the door shut he had expected Connor to come into the living room, when the sobs started in the entranceway, he had glanced at Stephen and they had gone to find him.

Stephen and Nick had sat down either side of Connor, Stephen's arm wrapping around his shoulder and Nick's hand resting on his knees.

Connor leant into Stephen's comforting warmth as Nick hugged him from the other side and rubbed a hand across his back. Connor's face was buried in Stephen's chest as he spoke but they still understood him.

"I miss him." Connor said, tears seeping into Stephen's shirt. Nick closed his eyes for a moment in shared pain before squeezing Connor's shoulder and pressing a kiss to his hair.

"We know."


	22. 028 Dancing Under The Stars

A/N. My Muse/Beta Hawkeye is to blame for this idea…she shared the image of Connor with Woad, Pict or Druid body paint and it invaded my brain.

Nick didn't know why they had thought the anomalies would only go to prehistory, they'd seen them go to the future so they shouldn't have been so surprised when the next things to come through an anomaly weren't dinosaurs but druids.

The Home Office had started to search the country for strong magnetic fields, especially ones that had appeared suddenly, so when they had found one in a forest in Wales the team had been dispatched.

They moved cautiously through the forest, Connor tracking the magnetic field, it was harder terrain then they had expected and it was getting late in the day.

The soldiers were spread around the group but they still heard them before they saw them, beats and chanting, in the direction of the anomaly.

As Nick entered the clearing the first thing that entered his mind was 'Shit'. There was a group of twenty or thirty men wearing white robes and painted with intricate blue designs chanting, dancing and singing around the anomaly. The second thought that entered his mind was that they certainly weren't speaking English.

That was the moment when they were noticed, all of the dancers turned towards them and bowed their heads respectfully. The soldiers raised their weapons as they moved closer but Nick hissed sideways at them.

"Don't, we don't want to threaten them." They scowled but the guns were pointed back at the ground.

The man who appeared to be the leader walked towards Nick, recognizing him as being in charge. He stopped a short distance away and from his gestures appeared to welcome them. Nick smiled reassuringly.

"Hello." The man looked a little confused but motioned for another man behind him to join them.

The new man was shorter and blond and held a bowl with paint that looked the same as was used for the designs. He nodded his head respectfully before dipping a brush into the paint and beginning to draw designs on Nick's exposed skin. Connor and Stephen twitched beside him but he motioned for them to stay still.

The man smiled at him as he finished and then others came forward with their own bowls and started painting Stephen, Connor and the soldiers, who after a glance at Nick allowed it.

It was dark by the time they were all decorated and the moon and the stars were out and visible above the clearing as the chanting began again and the men started drawing them into the dance.

Nick watched Stephen twirl with his normal graceful skill and Connor stumble through the steps as he tried to follow the dance. The soldiers were stiff and on guard but Nick smiled as he watched his lovers dance under the stars.

But Connor picked up the steps and even the soldiers relaxed as the were drawn up in the rhythm of the voices and the dance and then everyone was smiling as the chants reached a crescendo and men all threw up their arms and then dropped to the ground.

They were all elated and breathing heavily as they men one by one picked themselves up off the ground and bowed to the group before walking through the anomaly, which closed down behind the last of them.

Connor smiled breathlessly, the designs on his face almost glowing in the moonlight.

"Well that was different."


	23. 011 Waiting For Help

Nick leant against the bumper of the car as Stephen stuck his head under the hood and Connor hovered in the background. Stephen emerged with his face red from the heat and grease and grime streaked on his hands and lower arms. He wrinkled his nose at his hands and stepped back.

"The head gasket is blown. We're not going anywhere without help."

Nick sighed and glanced around the deserted road before pulling his cell phone out and turning away to call for a tow. He growled in frustration as he hung up and looked at the others.

"It'll be at least a few hours before they can get to us."

Stephen scowled before hoisting himself up onto the now closed bonnet; he leant back a little against the warm metal and glanced at them.

"So, what is there to do in the middle of nowhere?"

Connor's eyes flicked up to meet him and he smiled coyly. Stephen grinned and his eyes flicked to Nick before returning to Connor and raising his eyebrow. Connor just smiled secretly.

Nick saw Connor and Stephen looking at each other and when they turned towards him he saw the look in their eyes and his stomach flipped and he shook his head at them.

"No."

His only answer was matching mischievous grins as they moved towards him.


	24. 029 Reservation For Three

They had never gone out together, so when Nick had told them to dress up and then had hustled them into the car, Stephen and Connor didn't know what to expect.

The dumbfounded look that crossed Connor's face soon turned into a bright hope filled smile when they entered an upscale restaurant and Nick announced them as the Cutter party. It both made Nick smile and made his stomach clench.

He and Stephen had gone to dinner, in their early stage when they were cautiously taking the steps from friendship to relationship, but when Connor had so spectacularly fallen in their laps Nick had forgotten that people, especially ones with a low self esteem as Connor, need the public declarations.

So here they were, having dinner together in public and Nick felt the knot in his stomach come undone as Stephen took control of Connor's menu and ordered for both of them with a fond look. It continued to fade as Connor smiled back at them and looked more comfortable then he ever had.

Nick smiled as Connor babbled and shifted, a grin occasionally filling his face. Stephen met his eyes with a soft grin as they watched Connor watch the candle flame and fiddle with his fork as he smiled.


	25. 012 Standing In The Rain

It was raining, Noah bring your ark raining. Their clothes were stuck to their bodies and Connor's hair kept flicking his nose.

They'd been hiking before the rain and were so far from anywhere that Nick had convinced them to stay put and wait it out.

Now, huddled under a tree, mud flicked up his legs from the force of the drops, Connor was cold and miserable.

He pressed himself closer to the trunk and flinched as a drop plopped onto his nose.

Stephen grinned at him and brushed a stray leaf out of his hair.

Connor scowled at him as he flicked his hair out of his face again.

"What are you smiling at? It's pouring rain, we're miles from anywhere, we're wet and we're cold, what possible reason do you have for smiling?" Connor whined before leaning his head back to rest against the tree.

Stephen grinned wider before leaning forward and plastering his sodden body against Connor's.

Warmth began to spread across Connor's chest as Stephen bent to head and his tongue flicked out to catch a raindrop that had rolled down beside Connor's lips.

Then Stephen turned his head, pushed Connor harder into the tree trunk and claimed his lips, tasting the pure taste of the rainwater and the irresistible touch of Connor.

Stephen pulled back and grinned again, his hard body still covering Connor's.

"Because you're hot when you're wet."


	26. 019 Watching The Game

Abby thought watching Nick, Connor and Stephen was like watching a game. A slightly confusing, often illogical one where she didn't know all the rules, but a game none the less.

It was her game, what she did when she had a spare moment, watching them had become her spectator sport.

The first time she had seen them in public after she had found out, she couldn't believe she hadn't seen it sooner.

They were always touching each other, but especially they were always touching Connor. It was usually something light, a hand on the shoulder or brushing across his back or arm. Then after a while the touch would linger, the hand on the shoulder would stay there or the brushed touch on the back would turn into a guiding hand. Then they would notice and for a few minutes they would make a concentrated effort not to touch and then it would all start again.

However it was the looks she noticed the most.

How oblivious had she been to miss them, because really. Even when discussing something work related or, no, especially when discussing something life threatening, the looks they threw each other said loud and clear, "Fuck Me".

Then there were the other looks, the ones they got when on of them were injured. The pain and fear in those looks, when they wanted nothing more then to hold each other, was heartbreaking.

She'll keep watching them though because their love, their pain, their fear is her own personal spectator sport, and she needs to live her life a little vicariously at the moment.


	27. 025 Picnic In The Park

Connor was sprawling. There was no other word for it, his long legs were splayed across the rug and his upper body was propped up on his elbows. Connor was staring at the clouds and occasionally blurting out a random word like rabbit, car or Archaeopteryx.

Stephen was trailing a finger through a patch of dirt off the edge of the rug and watching as a line of ants chased the remains of their lunch. He idly dropped a leaf in their path and watched the two way stream bulge out from the disruption.

Nick was watching them as he chewed lazily on a grape, his toes tucked under Stephen's leg.

Nick smiled as Connor followed Shark with Pterodactyl and Stephen held his finger close to his face to watch the ant crawling on it.

He moved forward, kneeling over Stephen's legs and let his weight collapse Connor into the rug.

Connor let out a little 'oof' and smiled at him.

"You're in the way of the clouds." Nick grinned down at him before dropping a quick kiss onto his lips and rolling off to lie beside him.

Stephen shifted down at their feet until he was lying on the other side of Connor.

Nick pointed his finger at a cloud.

"Sheep."

Stephen raised an eyebrow archly at him across Connor.

"Nick, they all look like sheep."

Connor laughed brightly and they just lay there on their picnic rug and argued about the clouds.


	28. 016 Watching The Clock

Nick glanced up at the clock again. It was thirty seconds past the last time he looked. It was a meeting, a boring Home Office meeting where the officials discussed how to keep the anomalies secret and he had no use. It was also a meeting in which Connor and Stephen, sitting across the table from him appeared to be playing footsie.

Stephen seemed to be sitting crooked now and Connor was going red and Nick shifted in his seat and glanced at the clock again. Too-Freaking-Long-O'clock.

Nick tried to turn his attention back to the conversation as Connor shot Stephen an offended glare and Stephen grinned unrepentantly and shifted. A moment later Connor shivered and his eyes slid shut for a brief period.

Nick pulled his shirt down over his groin and glanced at the clock again and almost growled in frustration. It seemed a hard on didn't speed up time any faster then impatience.

The meeting kept going and no one seemed to notice that Nick was trying desperately not to watch Connor and Stephen who were desperately trying to look innocent as Stephen twisted towards Connor and Connor turned an impressive shade of red while fidgeting in his chair.

Nick stared up at the clock and prayed like hell to develop superpowers that would allow him to speed up time. He shifted in his seat again as Stephen's hand surreptitiously disappeared under the table and Connor's eyes widened and he choked on his own breath.

Connor shot another angry look at Stephen who grinned as the muscles of his arm bunched and Connor's eyelids fluttered. Nick barely bit off a whimper.

Then there was a hand in his face and he startled as he realized the meeting was over. He slung his jacket over his arm and held it in front of his body as he stood up to farewell the officials. He scowled as he watched Stephen blithely shake hands with the men and woman as Connor stood, impatient and awkward at his side.

Nick sidled over to them as the room cleared and leant close to whisper in Stephen's ear.

"Home, now."

Stephen just smirked and his hand ghosted over Nick's crutch as he moved past him to the doorway. He looked back to them and gestured at the clock.

"Not time yet Nick."

Nick just growled.


End file.
